


English assignment

by Micky7Tube



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micky7Tube/pseuds/Micky7Tube





	English assignment

Dear Sae,  
I am writing you to letter to tell you that I might like you, and let me specific that I mean it in a romantic way, you're awfully oblivious. There are so many things that you do and result in my heart drowning into a sea of made of sappy and corny feelings that doesn't seem to end. It's warm like your eyes, that beautiful shade of hazel, that always look like a cappuccino in which I'm getting lost, swallowed it, bits by bits the longer I look at them. It's warm like your voice, you always say you don't like it since it's really high pitched, on which I agree if I was you. Hence why many compare it to a squeaky toy, it still gives me goose grumps for how much it surprises me. But not in a bad way, it's like the first time I heard it, and like the first time it still sounds so melodic, like a flute symphony. It's warm, like your hair, black like charcoal that's peeking out of a volcano, and just like that the charcoal's accompanying the lava, and it's creating a deadly but at the same time majestic scene that is so intoxicating and breathtaking, not only because you are bringing my heart to death with all of your lethality, but also because you are gorgeous while you do it, essentially you're drop dead beautiful in both senses. It's warm, like your personality, you're always funny, sweet, lovely. You're also caring, interesting and real and everything is so overwhelming that makes my head spin, and it keeps, it keeps, it keeps until you snap me out of my toughts and bring me down to Earth. However, you don't stop there, you keep bringing me down, making me drown even more in the sweet sea you made in my heart. Making me feel more alive as the corny sensation is filling my lungs. Making me feel more than ever as the sappy shade of the sweet water gets into me. Making me feel everything that at times gets too overwhelming but in it's excess it's soothing and comforting, it's unreasonable but at the same time bitter. It's warm, just like you, because you are thee summer day. Oh Sae, my dear Sae, you truly are warm. 

Yours truthfully, Hide Maxwell D.


End file.
